


Best Served Cold

by Athena13



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, JerkMulder!, Revenge Sex, Would Never Happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena13/pseuds/Athena13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a girl's just got to be bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 1998. The notes are from that first posting.
> 
> Notes: I've always adored Nic Lea and decided he should have a shot at fair Scully since Mulder is still such an immature jerk. He's probably safer than our old pal Ed Jerse. The title was created by my friend Seanchaidh, an awesome writer, when I told her I wanted a title indicating this is a revenge piece against Jerk!Mulder. This was less worse than a Spender-Scully story.
> 
> * For the purposes of, well, fun, Krycek has both of his Ratboy arms in this story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dana Scully's Apartment  
Georgetown (apparently)  
November 14, 1998

'3 a.m. After everything he said to me today, he's knocking on my door at 3 a.m.!' Scully pushed aside her comforter and padded to the door. She was so certain it was her selfish partner she didn't bother to putting her robe on over her navy silk pajamas. The man had seen her naked for goodness sake.

She walked through the dark living room, not bothering to turn on any lights as this time she fully intended the tell him to go away. She put her hand on the door knob and was awake enough to remember to check through the peephole. She removed her hand as if burned as soon as she saw who it was on the other side of the door. It definitely wasn't Mulder. 

Scully turned and moved silently back to her bedroom and grabbed her Smith & Wesson and cell phone off her nightstand. She slipped the phone into her pajama top pocket and gripped her gun with both hands and walked back to the apartment door. She left the lights off to maintain the advantage of being used to the light.

"I know you're standing there Scully," the man on the other side of the door called tauntingly.

"What do you want Krycek?" Scully demanded

"I'm here to help you," he answered.

"That's rich," Scully answered as she grabbed her phone and turned it on.

"I know where the kid is, the Praise kid," Krycek said just as she poised her finger over the speed dial button. "I can help you save him. But no Mulder or else I won't tell you."

Scully moved her finger away from the button and put the phone down. If anyone might know where Gibson was it would be him. "So I should just let you in here," she pressed herself against the door.

"Scully," Krycek said with the patience of someone talking to a simple child. "If I wanted to harm you I wouldn't have knocked."

Scully paused, a curious look crossing her face. 'The man did have a point.' She straightened up and unlocked the door. She moved back and aimed the gun at the doorway. 

"It's unlocked," she called out.

Kychek turned the knob slowly and walked in. Since the lights in the apartment were still off the only light was coming in from the hallway and backlighting the guest. Adding an extra aura of danger to the normally threatening figure. Through the darkness of the living room Scully could tell that he had a smirk on his face. "Nice pajamas Scully. Never thought I'd get to see you in something so feminine and sexy."

"Never thought you'd notice Ratboy. Thought you had a thing for Mulder," Scully shot back, her gun still trained on him.

"He's cute, but not my type. You on the other hand, you have blossomed into quite a woman," Krycek moved closer.

Scully motioned with her gun to warn him away. "Take off your jacket Kycek!" She demanded as she circled around him to close the door.

Krycek followed her progress with his body and his eyes. He removed his leather jacket and let it drop carelessly to the floor. He raised his hands over his head. "This is the only gun I have," he motioned with his head to the gun on his right hip. 

Scully flicked on the light before walking over to the man and removing the gun. As she neared, her senses were assaulted with his masculine scent. No cologne for a man on the run, she supposed. She cleared her throat slightly and removed his gun and tossed it to the couch behind her. 

Krycek squirmed slightly as Scully moved away from him, not entirely unaffected himself by her brief closeness. He wasn't surprised by his body's reaction to this woman. While his cohorts had always viewed her as a tool to manipulate Mulder, he had noticed that she was a strong, vibrant and attractive woman a long time ago. 

Especially when he saw her shoot Mulder. That image filled his fantasies for months.

"You said you knew where Gibson was." Scully's question broke into his reverie.

"He's in Arizona, at the nuclear plant. We have to get to him out before they get him. Before that thing gets him," Krycek told her. He had come to Scully, knowing that Mulder would never take him along and would probably get them caught. Sometimes Krycek wondered how the man became an agent and lived.

"We? And what do you want with the boy? To take him for more experiments? So you can kill him too? I don't think so Krycek. And why should I believe you, perhaps the biggest question of them all," Scully said in a harshly sarcastic voice, still holding her gun on the fugitive.

"Because you can't make any other choice. You want to find the boy. I can help you get in undetected and provide back up, whether you trust it or not. You can't call Mulder because he might call in his ex-wife. She's with them you know. You want to find and protect the boy and I'm the only help you'll get," Krycek said confidently. He had noticed Scully's flinch when he called Fowley Mulder's ex-wife. 'So the fool really hadn't told her,' he thought to himself.

It was a point of honor for Scully that other than asking the Gunman about Diana she had refrained from delving into her personal ties to Mulder. That Diana was a mole was no surprise to her. That she was his ex-wife wasn't since she had looked up Diana's personnel records. What surprised her was that Mulder had never mentioned to Scully that he was married, not even after Diana showed up. Krycek could be lying she knew, but it was such a minor point why would he bother. Scully thought that she really should consider calling Mulder "Fox" every now and then. He seemed to think he was so sly.

Krycek was right. She couldn't call Mulder with this. 

Scully couldn't help the little smirk that crossed her face. It seemed that she was finally going to get to ditch him. Of course having Krycek along might not be the smartest thing she had ever done, but he was right, if he wanted to kill her he didn't need to be so subtle or conniving. She just had to find out what he wanted and keep him from taking Gibson if, when, they found him.

"Let me get changed," Scully finally put down her gun, her arms protesting against the prolonged stance. "You might as well take your gun back," she motioned at his weapon. A Sig like Mulder's.

"Need some help?" Krycek asked as he put his gun back in his holster.

Scully didn't bother to answer as she closed her bedroom door.

***************

Scully walked beside Krycek to his car. 

Surprisingly, Krycek opened her door first and waited to close the door behind her. She shook her head bemused. Manners and who had them was such an arbitrary thing. She briefly thought back to the voice mail she had left for Skinner from the bathroom. He was no longer their boss, but she knew she could count on him if she needed. And he could keep an eye out for Mulder and on Fowley and keep them off her trail. 

As she and Krycek drove into the still dark morning she looked around to see if they were being followed. "Are we driving all the way?" she asked, suddenly realizing that they hadn't even discussed any details. She must be more tired than she had realized if she was just running off with this man without knowing all the facts.

"No. I got us plane tickets out of Dulles."

Great. "There are cameras there. Mulder is going...," she started to object and suddenly thought better of it. If Mulder happened to notice she was gone this weekend, which wasn't likely, he wouldn't think anything of it. She tried to suppress the sinking feeling she got in her stomach whenever she thought about the closeness they had shared after returning from Antarctica five months ago. A closeness they had lost in the past two months as Mulder devoted his time and energy to restoring the ashes of the X-Files. Not finding her or their sisters' files had started to eat away at him and he had pulled away. It was almost as if they were back in the first month of their partnership. No, scratch that, even then he would talk to me about his work.

Krycek turned and watched as the woman next became lost in her thoughts. It was four in the morning and the woman was as fresh as a daisy. As Fox Mulder's partner she was probably used to being ready to run off at any hour of the night. "Mulder what?" he asked.

Scully sighed and decided she had no choice but to go along with it. They had to get there as soon as possible. They would just have to avoid the cameras. Their guns! How did Krycek plan to get their guns through? Was he planning on using their FBI ID's? What about the names on the tickets? 

"How are you planning to do this?" she finally asked him, ignoring his earlier question.

"I got us fake identification to get us through with our guns," Krycek answered, catching on to her unspoken questions. "Are you hoping Mulder will be able to track us through the airport cameras?" 

"Mulder won't notice I'm gone unless I don't show up for work on Monday," she said tiredly. She leaned her head back on the seat. She might as well get all the rest she could now. 

Krycek watched her pretend to sleep on the way to the airport. Fox Mulder was even nuttier than he had thought.

**************

Scully turned and faced the window. Krycek was sitting next to her, and in these small coach seats he might as well have been in her lap. Unfortunately, her lap didn't seem adverse to the idea. 

Scully thought back to the first time she had met Mulder's "new partner" so many years ago. At the time she had thought he was a damned good looking man, even though she hadn't trusted him. His subsequent actions had overshadowed any notion of his attractiveness. Until now.

'Apparently, this is one of those occasions where my moral compass and common sense are being overridden by my body,' Scully thought angrily as she stared determinedly out the window at the exciting view of the jetway. She felt him shift again and felt a frission of longing. She leaned forward against the chilled window pane and tried to force herself to remember her experience with Ed Jerse.

Krycek, for his own part, was once again noticing what an attractive woman he was sitting next to. When he had seen her that morning she had been wearing navy blue silk pajamas. Now she was wearing black jeans, a black T-shirt, black sweater and black leather jacket. Topped off by black walking shoes. This was not the same woman he always saw in professional suits with a severe expression on her face. Unfortunately, he knew that if she hadn't touched Mulder once in six and a half years he didn't have a shot. 

'Damn' he thought, shifting in his seat, trying to ease the sudden tightness of his jeans.

Scully glanced over at Krycek's violent movement and noticed "it." How could she not notice? He was turned on, apparently by her! She looked around and didn't see another woman, not even a flight attendant, in their vicinity. It was definitely due to her. She looked up and saw that he had caught her scrutiny. For the first time in months she felt her cheeks flush with an awareness that someone found her attractive. And wasn't afraid to acknowledge it.

The pair stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but was actually only about thirty seconds before turning away in mutual embarrassment.

Krycek balled his hands into a fist. He wasn't the type of man to walk away from what he wanted. And right now he wanted Dana Scully. Before this mission was over he was going to have Dana Scully writhing in ecstasy underneath him!

Scully cast Krycek another furtive glance and noticed the gleam in his eyes. She felt a resulting heat and moistness between her legs as she correctly interpreted his intentions. She forced her gaze again to the jetway as the plane began taxiing to the runway for takeoff. If she was this turned on sitting on a plane, what would happen over the next couple of days. There was no protocol or obsession to hide behind with this man. 'Whooboy!'

*************

Scully and Krycek landed in Arizona before noon. Krycek led them directly to the parking garage where he already had a car waiting. She had to admit the man was prepared, although he wasn't exactly a boy scout. Nor, hopefully, an Indian Guide.

As they were driving down the highway to where Krycek told her he already had a motel room reserved, Scully's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller-id. "Shit! Mulder," she cursed. She really didn't want to answer this. He hadn't called her on a weekend unless it was work-related in months. She wasn't going to abandon Gibson for a case, or to help him put the puzzle pieces of the former X-Files together. Why the most paranoid man on Earth hadn't made backup copies of the files was beyond her. Not answering, unfortunately, would only make things worse.

"Scully," she said shortly.

"Where are you?" Mulder demanded.

"Well hello Mulder, how lovely to speak to you on this fine weekend day," Scully stalled, hoping to get more information on the motivation behind his question. It didn't mean he knew she wasn't in Washington. She glanced over at Krycek who was glaring out the window behind his black sunglasses. She noticed the way his olive green T-shirt molded to his muscular torso. Which of course led right down to the muscular thighs encased in black jeans, along with other appendages.

"Scully, Scully," Mulder's voice demanded when Scully failed to answer his question.

"Yeah, what do you need Mulder," she asked shortly, another blush spreading across her cheeks as she turned away from Krycek's amused look. For once her question was devoid of her usual endless patience. 

Mulder was silent on the other end. Usually when he ditched, insulted and hurt Scully she treated him a little coldly, but never with outright impatience and hostility. He was caught off guard.

"Well?" Scully prodded her dumbstruck partner. "What did you want?"

"What I want is the ability to turn back time. What I need is to see if you had some of the autopsy reports on some of the case files I've managed to restore, well somewhat," Mulder continued in his normal wise ass manner.

"It's Saturday Mulder, surely this could have waited until Monday. I won't even bother reminding you that we are no longer assigned to the X-Files. But wait, I know someone who is!" she said with fake excitement, suddenly very annoyed that he would call her on a Saturday for this, and not just to talk or spend time together like he had started doing after their return from the Antarctic. 

"Maybe you should be disregarding orders and talking to your ex-wife about this?" she wanted to make it clear she knew who Diana was, something he hadn't told her in seven months, heck in seven years! 

"She's so much more trustworthy than me go enlist her help Mulder. After all she only alerted other agents to your unauthorized, not to mention ill-prepared, presence at the plant, pulled a gun on you and, oh, left you and the X-Files in the first place eight years ago! I know how freely you bandy around your trust these days. Now if you'll excuse me, I am having an enjoyable Saturday off. I'll see you on Monday. Probably." Scully disconnected the line and turned the phone off before Mulder could say another word. She could imagine how shocked he was, but it probably wasn't as shocked as she was. 

Never, in over six years, had she ever spoken to him like that. No matter what she thought. 'His choosing to trust Diana over me yesterday was the last straw,' she acknowledged bitterly. 

Krycek began to laugh out loud. Scully turned and glared at him. "Oh man, Scully. That was great! Bet you've never spoken to him like that before. It's been a long time coming from what I've seen. He's such a sorry son of a bitch. I would have loved to have seen the look on his face. Bet his porno women never dare talk back to him like that," Krycek continued to laugh.

"I bet you would have like to have seen his face," Scully said dryly, once again alluding to the fact she thought Krycek had a "thing" for her partner. 'Heck, who didn't!' she admitted with a bitter twist of her lips.

"Mulder is an attractive man and I'm sure if I swung that way I'd lust after the man," Krycek informed her, the smile still on his face. He pulled off the highway and spared her a glance as the car idled at the red light. "Frankly Scully," he said in a low tone. "You are more my type," he continued as he ran his eyes slowly over her.

Scully glared at him. Not willing to admit that she actually felt his glance as it ran over her body.

**************

Krycek opened the hotel room door and moved aside to let her walk into the room first.

"One room?" Scully asked over her shoulder as Krycek closed the door behind him. He didn't bother to answer but walked past her and dropped their bags on the floor next to the double sized bed. "And one bed," Scully sighed. It was getting harder and harder to deny she wanted this man.

"Do you plan on sleeping?" Krycek asked ambiguously.

Scully laughed. "Sorry, habit. I walk into a motel room and I envision spending the next several days of my life there. You do have a point," she sat down on the bed and looked at him expectantly, clearly choosing a safer interpretation of his words. "So do you have a plan?" 

Krycek nodded and walked over to the desk and pulled out a file and tossed it to her. Scully caught it and began to read through it. It was the plans for the plant, the security schedules and a schedule for their break in that night. 'The man is definitely well prepared,' Scully observed again. 

Scully looked up after about ten minutes to find Krycek sitting on the couch and watching her. He had an arm slung across the couch and his long, muscular legs stretched out in front of him. 

Staring at the wares before her, for the first time in years Dana felt the urge to get up, walk over slowly and sit herself down in a man's lap. That the man was a murdering scum had no place in Dana's equation. That was Scully's world. Scully hadn't been a woman, she didn't admit to having needs. Dana had suddenly decided to stage a coup. 'Gibson' a voice in her mind reminded her. She tore her gaze away from Krycek and looked out the window.

"We'll enter where I have the red mark right at midnight. That's when the guard shift changes and the federal agents will probably be asleep. The furor over Mulder's 'break in' will have died down now. You know the way to Reactor 4. That's where they are. Gibson will come with you and I will terminate the alien."

Scully sighed. Another believer in alien entities. 

Scully believed it was something. What Mulder wouldn't hear or is that it just might be something from this planet or something genetically related to them. Something that had lain dormant for thousands of years in the form of a virus or the black cancer he and Krycek had experienced in Russia. She wasn't entirely sure, but what she knew is that ranting about aliens and UFO's was not the way to get the X-Files back. Suddenly her role in the partnership was back to being resented. Making them credible instead of crazy was pissing her partner off. She wasn't going to bother arguing with Krycek on what to call the entity.

"Gibson might not come to me. He shouldn't trust me. Twice now I've let them take him. He'd do well to avoid me."

Krycek stood up. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it then. We have to get him out of there before They come for him. He will read that in my mind and go with you. I will help you two get somewhere safe and disappear."

"Where, where's safe," Scully asked in a weary voice. 

In five years she hadn't felt safe anywhere.

Krycek's expression turned serious. Now that he had noticed Scully as a woman he felt uncomfortable with his complicity in stealing away the woman's world. He turned to the window and stared out at the sunny parking lot. There was no way he could take advantage of her obvious desire now. "I have some friends, you might know them. Well, friends might be a bit of exaggeration. Allies, Kurt Crawford and their other clone pals. They can protect Gibson, hide him from the Consortium and raise him to protect himself. They've help set all of this up," he waved his arms around the room and toward the file which sat forgotten in Scully's lap.

"They can protect you if you want as well," Krycek offered quietly.

Scully looked away from Krycek's form. How often over the years had she wished for a safe place to hide away? Not many actually. Her experiences, her fear had only made her more determined to stand by Mulder's side and find that elusive Truth they searched for. And even though it seemed that Mulder no longer wanted her by his side, she wasn't going to hide away and stop her search. "I couldn't do that," Scully finally answered.

"You could continue your search underground. You could stay with Gibson. You could stay with me."

"You?" Scully asked incredulously and stood up. "I don't even know what side you are on, other than probably not mine.

"I want the same things you do Scully. Maybe not exactly, but in the end I want to stop the planned Armageddon, stop the Consortiums plans. I just am not so sure that making the truth known to the general population is a good idea," Krycek remained facing away from her.

"And the experiments? On me, on Gibson, on hundreds, thousands of other unwilling participants? Do you want \those stopped or do you think they are justified?" She demanded.

"Maybe," he answered, looking down at the enraged woman at his side. "It may not be right, but maybe the cost is worth it to develop a vaccine against the invaders. They experimented on Mulder and I as well," he reminded her.

"And can you have children?" she demanded harshly. "Was that choice taken away from you?"

"I really wouldn't know Scully. This is not a world I would want a child of mine to live in. Whether I would, could or should after Tunguska, there should be questions. What about Mulder? Can he have children?"

Scully turned away. "We've never discussed it and there's never been any reason to test him." 

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what they did to you. I didn't know what they had planned. I just thought they were going to take you and hide you from Mulder for a while. I didn't know about the experiments, not until I saw."

Scully turned back and looked at Krycek intently. "You were there weren't you? You saw me?"

"Yes," he said shortly.

Scully backed away from him. She didn't want to know what he saw. 

"Stop!" Krycek ordered.

"Stop what?" Scully asked confused.

"I brought you back, don't be afraid of me."

"How could I not be afraid? I can't remember and you saw me, you touched me without my knowledge or permission!" Scully glared at him. She watched him approach her without flinching.

Krycek looked down at this fearful but brave woman. He put his hands on the side of her face. "How about now? Do I have your permission now?" he asked, his voice strained with desire. 

Before Scully could formulate a response he put his lips against hers and began to kiss her passionately.

'I can control this!' Scully told herself. 'This is my choice,' she told herself as she whimpered out loud. Krycek had started to invade her mouth with his tongue. She felt her knees buckle, she was so overwhelmed with passion.

"I'm carrying you now, you are aware, you have a choice," Krycek said as he lifted Scully's useless legs into his arms and carried her to the bed. With a surprising gentleness he put her down on the bed and got on his knees before her. He placed his palms on her thighs and began the moved them in rough circles over her jeans. 

Scully's head fell back. She couldn't ever remember feeling this turned on. Her mind was screaming that this was all wrong. It only turned her body on more. A small part of her logical mind was functioning and realized that she was rebelling against Mulder, against her usual repression and wanted to live dangerously on her own terms for once. The passion hazed part of her mind told her logical mind to shut up.

Krycek removed his hands and began to lift Scully's sweater over her abdomen, causing her to look at him. He hesitated, waiting for her response. She didn't say a word, just looked at him with lust blazing out of his eyes. 

He took that as a yes. Once he had pulled the sweater over her head he straddled her body. He dropped the sweater to the floor and put his hands on her breasts.

Scully felt her breasts expanding to fit more tightly in the man's palms. Her nipples hardened, begging to be touched and teased. But he just sat there. Her hips thrust up of their own accord, trying to urge him to move. 

Nothing.

Scully lifted her head and glared at him. She was clearly demanding that he do something. Krycek chuckled and grabbed her lips with his own. He had wanted this for so long, he wasn't about to rush it. He knew that every touch and every taste was going have to last him for the rest of his life.

The pair dueled out their differences with their tongues. But he still didn't move his hands. She felt her nipples rub sensuously against the material of her bra and began to flex and unflex her knees as the man's held her captive against the bed. Scully opened her eyes. She noticed that the room was mostly dark, except for where the curtains were opened about a foot sending a beam of light over their forms on the bed. Scully closed her eyes and groaned at the erotic image.

Krycek moved his mouth away at her groan. She was pleased to see that he was breathing heavily. Despite his stubborn refusal to caress her he wasn't unaffected. He moved his hands, finally, but she groaned when she realized it was off her breasts. She raised her head again and watched as his hands approached his crotch. Her vaginal muscles began to clench uncontrollably as it looked like he was going to touch himself. 

Krycek felt her movements and nearly lost his resolve. But with a will of iron he continued towards his goal.

Scully took calming breaths as she figured out his true intentions. She didn't want to waste an orgasm when he was only going to take off her T-shirt. Not that it wasn't welcome progress.

Krycek gently pushed Scully's shirt off her body. His breath caught in his throat at the treasures he was uncovering. Scully was wearing a light blue satin bra. It lacked the decoration of most bras, but what it lacked only served to highlight what it held. She was more perfect than he had ever imagined, or had even seen on surveillance tapes. 

He gently ran his knuckles down the sides of her breasts before leaning down to take her left nipple into his mouth. 

Scully moaned as she felt his moist caress through the material of her bra. She arched her back to encourage him to continue with his explorations. He didn't disappoint as he moved his other hand to play with her engorged right nub.

Krycek pulled away slightly and opened the front clasp of her bra and returned his mouth to her bare nipple. 

Scully groaned again in ecstasy. Krycek used his free hand to pull the straps off her arms. When he was done he tossed the bra away with a flourish.

Scully regained her sense enough to realize that she had just been laying boneless, allowing him to do all the work. She was a modern woman, after all. The status quo was about to change.

Scully opened her eyes and was distracted momentarily by the sight and feel of Krycek worshipping her breasts. And worshipping he was. Still fully clothed he was laving one then the other, over and over, as if he couldn't get enough. Scully took a deep breath and resumed her original course.

"Stop," she commanded. Krycek's head shot up at her words. "You're having all the fun."

Krycek laughed. "I thought you were having all the fun, actually."

Scully smiled back. "Yeah, well. I feel a bit left out here."

"I can change that," Krycek reached down and began to open Scully's jeans. She leaned back onto her elbows and watched him slide them down her legs. She noted that he was fully dressed. She decided found thought of being caressed and tasted by him while he was still fully dressed, highly erotic, and gave up her earlier course of action. 

"You like this, don't you?" Krycek asked as he moved his body over the length of hers. His jeans teasing the sensitive skin of her legs, his T-shirt rubbing against her still moist nipples. She wasn't sure how her panties hadn't melted off by now, she thought as she closed her eyes to savor the sensations.

Krycek lay over her, covering her entire body, as he took her ear into his mouth. He alternately nibbled and sucked, the actions making other parts of her body cry out in jealousy and her mouth cry out in pleasure. "Please," she cried out hoarsely.

"Please what Dana?" Krycek whispered into her ear.

"Please more," Scully responded helplessly.

Krycek silently complied as he began to move his lips down her neck, alternately nipping and licking. He reached a hand underneath his body and again began to play with a nipple. After a few minutes he removed his hand from the sensitized aureole and began to move his T-shirt roughly over it. 

Scully was a prisoner to sensation. She couldn't help herself anymore. She moved her legs and wrapped them around his hips and began to move herself against him. His jeans causing a irresistible friction on her clitoris. She began to move faster.

Before she could find her release Krycek moved away. She groaned in frustration. "Not yet," he said evilly. He moved her legs off of him and sat back on his haunches. 

Scully closed her eyes, unable to keep looking at him. She was startled by the feel of a cloth on her face. She reached up and discovered Krycek's T-shirt laying over her face. She tossed it away and took in the sight above her. 

Her breath caught in her throat. He was even more glorious than she has suspected. Muscles. It was the only word going through her sex-fogged mind. 

Well that and ‘Whooboy!’

Krycek leaned back down, pressing his bare chest against Scully's over-sensitized nipples. She closed her eyes with a sigh as she felt his chest hair brush against her, sending shooting sparks throughout her body.

He put his lips over her again as he moved his hand down her body in a slow, tortuous journey of discovery. 

Then he touched her core. She didn't think it was possible, but she got even wetter as she writhed beneath him. He hadn't even finished undressing himself and she felt herself close to the edge, again. This time he let her find release.

"Oh my God!" she called out over and over as she clenched uncontrollably around his fingers.

"God, I kind of like that appellation,” he whispered in her ear.

Scully opened her eyes and looked into his green ones. They were looking down at her with a mixture of satisfaction and passion. As she looked into the fathomless depths of his eyes he began to move his fingers over her clitoris again. 

Scully sucked in a breath as she again felt herself climb back towards arousal. Never had she been the type to have multiple orgasms. It looked like today she about to discover what all those women's magazine articles were talking about.

She felt his jeans rub against her thighs as his whole body moved up and down in time with his hand.

Suddenly Scully didn't feel like being an observer in this game. She clenched herself against his probing fingers and forced him to look at her. Her eyes communicating her decision.

A grin spread across Krycek's face. 'So, Dana wants to play now,' he thought with glee.

Scully pushed Krycek away. For a moment he thought she was going to put a stop to things, but she quickly turned around and pushed him onto the bed. He lay there on his back, breathlessly anticipating her next move.

He wasn't disappointed as she began to undo his jeans and ease them down his legs. Next she pulled off his underwear and set his erection free. She stood there, naked with her hands on her hips and studied him. Just as he began to squirm under her scrutiny, she reached a hand out and began to caress him. He closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her tongue circle his sensitive glans.

Just as Krycek felt he was going to cum, she moved away. He opened his eyes to find her smirking above him. 

"Fair is fair," she mouthed at him.

"Yeah, and payback's a bitch," he moaned as he reached to touch himself. If she wasn't going to finish things...

Before he could wrap his hand around himself he felt a vice grip on his wrist. 

"I don't think so," Scully shook her head to scold him. "I have a new game I want to play," she whispered and put his hand behind his head. "Now be a good boy, I'll be right back."

Krycek lay back, feeling his dick pulse as it demanded release, but he refrained from the fulfillment, intrigued as to what the normally stoic Agent had planned. She hadn't even touched any other part of him yet. 

His eyes widened in shock as she pulled out her handcuffs and waved them at him. He was up like a shot and grabbed them out of her hands.

Scully laughed and pushed him back on the bed. "Not yet," she said quietly as she tossed them onto the bed next to his head. Then she crawled onto the bed and began to caress and lick his legs. His erection grew larger and leaned towards her, begging for her touch.

Krycek's hips began to push forward despite his efforts to control himself. He let out another moan as her hair began to tickle his balls. He let out tortured cries as he began to leak copious amounts of pre-cum.

Scully looked up at his last pleading cry, an evil grin on her features. She reached a finger over and wiped him off. Krycek thought he had died and gone to heaven when she began to lick his essence off her fingers.

Scully leaned back down and continued her ministrations above his waist. He cried out in protest and reached a hand out to caress himself. 

Scully felt his movements but decided not to stop him, yet. She continued to lick and caress him. When she got to his neck she changed her position. She spread her legs and put herself right above his erection. 

Krycek closed his eyes and arched his hips until his tip was touching her clitoris. He groaned and began to caress himself faster, massaging her at the same time.

Scully felt herself begin to orgasm and let out a cry. Before she could stop herself she impaled herself over his hard dick. 

Krycek used all of his self-control to prevent himself from coming with her. He saw stars behind his eyes as she continued to clench him with her muscles try and sap him dry.

Once he felt her contractions subside he opened her eyes to see her looking down at him, clearly impressed with his control.

He pushed her off and rolled on top of her. "Time for your game now, I think," he picked up the handcuffs.

Scully looked at him, a spike of fear suddenly touching her. 'What the heck am I doing, and with whom?' she began to panic.

Krycek saw the fear enter her eyes. 'Oh shit!' He leaned down and looked her in the eyes, letting his erection brush over her stomach. 

At the contact and the passion in his eyes, Scully's breathing began to increase again. 'Damn it!' She felt herself getting wet again.

"We won't do anything you don't want."

At his simple statement and the look in his eyes, Scully felt herself dragged back down to the place she had been before. The place where she had a need that could be fulfilled by the body on top of her, regardless of who it was. 'If Mulder could trust Diana...,' was her last coherent thought as she felt the metal of the cuffs caressing her clitoris.

The cold and hardness aroused her more than ever felt before. The very danger she was courting setting her fears free into ether. She nodded without realizing.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Krycek reached out and grasped her wrists with one hand. He lay his body over hers and began to move, mimicking the movements he wanted to make once he was inside her.

As he felt her arch against him, he placed a cuff on one wrist and entwined it behind the headboard. He moved against her again and closed the cuff onto her other wrist. 

She was trapped.

As she became aware of her predicament she felt herself tingle. Now she was truly at his mercy. At the mercy of someone who was at least a double agent and undoubtedly a murderer. Someone who probably wanted to kill her on more than one occasion. Had probably killed her sister and Mulder’s father. Perversely, the fear and disgust she felt only increased her passion. As Ed Jerse had once observed, apparently her stopping point had once again come around. Rebellion was the name of this game, and she was enjoying more than she had ever imagined she could.

Krycek moved back and began to lick her body, as she had done to him before. "Close your eyes," he commanded as his head moved down her body.

Without a second's hesitation she complied. She was rewarded immediately for her obedience as his tongue began its sensuous caress of her clitoris. 

Scully once again felt herself begin the journey towards climax. This time, however, the trip was even faster as her body and mind anticipated the pleasurable release awaiting her.

His fingers took over where his mouth couldn't be and she felt herself assailed from all directions. His fingers entered her deeply as he began to suck on her clitoris. 

Seconds later he switched positions. His tongue would tease her, circling her slowly before dipping deeply and quickly into her. Meanwhile, his fingers were pinching and caressing her clitoris. 

After a few minutes he resumed his earlier coordinated acts.

After about five minutes Krycek felt Scully's internal constrictions and pulled back and blew on her until her need subsided. 

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" she began to cry out as he began the torture all over again.

He repeated the pattern three more times, refusing to let her reach her climax. She felt the bite of the handcuffs on her wrists as she fought to get free and force him to let her find release.

This time, just before her muscles began to clench uncontrollably Krycek plunged himself into her and let them find mutual oblivion.

"Aaaaah," Scully cried out as her body finally released its pent up tension.

Suddenly a crash broke through their passion-haze and they looked towards the sound.

Standing before them, shock and fury etched across his features, was Fox William Mulder.

Scully's partner and Krycek's mortal enemy.

Unlike the two on the bed, Mulder still had a lot of tension to work out.


End file.
